


I'll Carry You Away From War

by perrieblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Soldier!AU, American Soldier!Harry, American Soldier!Liam, American Soldier!Zayn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff so sweet it'll rot your teeth, M/M, lilo has a daughter together, worrying!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrieblossom/pseuds/perrieblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s due back home and Louis is nervous something horrible has happened to his husband while deployed in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Carry You Away From War

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Tumblr. This one I actually like a lot even if I didn't convey what I saw in my head very well. Title from "Gone, Gone, Gone" by Phillip Phillips.

"Louis, calm down."

"I can’t calm down."

"Louis, calm down."

"I can’t calm down!"

"Louis,  _calm down_.”

"I can’t calm down damn it!"

Louis, Niall, and Perrie were standing in the airport (along with Louis and Liam’s daughter, Talia, of course), waiting for their husbands. The three men had been deployed to Afghanistan a year previous and were finally coming home. The trio, along with countless others, were awaiting the air craft’s landing.

"What if he died though? What if at the last moment he got hit with a stray bullet or his Jeep got hit with a grenade or-"

"Louis!" Perrie interrupted him. "Listen to Niall, you have to calm down. If any of that had happened, a bunch of generals would’ve shown up on your door step with an American flag _weeks_  ago.

"Daddy! Down!" Talia wriggled and squirmed in Louis’s overprotective grasp, adding to his stress. With a sigh, he put the hyper-active two year old down and turned his attention back to the conversation.

"But something still could have gone wrong," he whined.

"With Liam?" Niall asked, chuckling. "Never. That boy would stop being so unbelievably _whipped_  before that happens.”

Louis pouted. “Liam isn’t  _whipped­_ -“

"Uh…Louis?" Perrie interrupted him again. "Where’s Talia?" Louis glanced down at the dirty airport floor where his young toddler had been standing moments before.

“ _Shit_ ,” Louis cursed, spinning around. “Talia! Talia!”

"Mate, she’s two, she’s not going to come running at her name being called," Niall told him, resting his hand on the stressed out man’s shoulder. Louis put his face in his hands for a few moments before dashing away in pursuit of his daughter.

His heart stopped when he heard her screaming, “Papa! Papa!”

Louis ran in the direction he’d heard the cries coming from. He slipped through the crowd in time to see Liam-perfectly healthy and uninjured Liam-pick up their wild two year old.

"Where’s your daddy?" he asked her. "You’re probably giving him a heart attack." She giggled and buried her face in his neck.

"Liam," Louis breathed out. The brown-eyed man glanced over before putting Talia down and opening his arms. Louis didn’t waste a second jumping into his lover’s arms, the very ones he hadn’t been able to curl up in for three hundred sixty-five days. He kissed every inch of Liam’s face while the stronger man twirled him around, just how they do in cheesy and cliché movies.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." Louis said, kissing his husband’s lips as much as he could.

"I missed you more," Liam told him, his brown eyes shining as if he’d just won the lottery. They were broken out of their mini world to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"You know," Perrie said, holding Talia on her hip, "for a couple of adults, you two are  _really_ irresponsible.”

Someone snorted from behind them. “Liam? Irresponsible? When it comes to his ‘little princess?’” a deep voice slowly rumbled. “That’s something new.”

"Harry!" Niall screeched, jumping onto the male behind Louis and Liam. Except Harry wasn’t as quick with his reactions as Liam was, and the pair toppled over in a fit of giggles and frantic kisses. Liam finally let Louis down so he could scoop their giggling daughter out of their blonde friend’s grasp. Louis recognized the slightly nervous look on the girl’s face.

"Don’t worry Pez," he comforted her, "Zayn always comes through."

"Yeah, babe," a man chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I always come through. You never trust me though." Perrie gasped before turning around and slapping her boyfriend on the chest.

"You idiot," she muttered as she pulled him down by his shirt to lock their lips together. Louis put his hand over Talia’s eyes, giggling.

"We really need to censor our friends around her, don’t we?" he asked Liam, whose grin was simply ear to ear.

"We’ll worry about that later," the brown-eyed man promised. "Meanwhile…" He caught the shorter man’s lips with his own. And everything was perfect.


End file.
